Wet wipes, such as those used for infant care, are well known products. Typically such wipes come in a container or tub in which a large number of individual folded wipes are laid flat and stacked vertically. The entire stack is saturated with a cleansing liquid. Although commercially successful, such products suffer from two distinct disadvantages. First, it can be very difficult for the user to locate, grasp, and quickly remove the uppermost wipe of the stack without some groping around for the exosed edge of the folded wipe. This problem is accentuated when trying to remove those wipes near the bottom of the stack which have been compressed by the weight of the upper part of the stack and cling together more tenaciously. Those who have changed diapers will appreciate the importance of being able to quickly remove a wipe rrom the container with one hand. In addition, most wet wipes suffer from a varying liquid content which increases from the top of the stack (the driest) to the bottom of the stack (the wettest). This not only makes for varying quality and effectiveness for individual wipes within the container, it also furthers adherence of the bottom wipes of the stack to each other as mentioned above.
Therefore there is a need for a wet wipe product which provides consistent moisture content among the individual wipes within the container and also provides easy access and removal of all of the wipes within the container.